The Scorpio
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: According to the Horoscope, Barnaby is categorized as a Scorpio. These drabbles will concern a variety of attributes about his sign, and will happen in all sorts of situations - from the cute and innocent, to the hot and steamy.
1. The Scorpio and Jealousy

**Author's Note: **I'm aliveeee!

I haven't written anything for ages, but after watching Tiger & Bunny two or three times now, I've realized that my creativeness and willing to write has been re-awakened. ;D I don't really know why I wrote this. Recently, one of my best friends got me caught up in her mini-Horoscope obsession, and when I discovered that Barnaby's sign was the Scorpio, I for some reason felt compelled to write about it. This will most likely be a collection of random drabbles - some cute and innocent, others much more raunchy - all centered about particular Scorpio mannerisms, attributes and things alike! I've italicized the Scorpio traits, too, so look out for those~ Credit to Zodiac Zone, Zodiac Fact and Xstrology on Twitter!

The story's Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe, and the first contains some Kotetsu/Barnaby undertones~

Please enjoy~ The first chapter's a bit long, I know. I had fun ;]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: The Scorpio and Jealousy<strong>

Time and time again, Barnaby had done everything in his power to convince Kotetsu that his invitation to dinner was not to be confused with an invitation to a date, but the veteran couldn't help that he was starting to believe otherwise. The first clue? The restaurant was French, which everyone knew to be the language of love, and the cozy environment emanated anything but a casual vibe. The second clue: the light, classical music echoing from the speakers overhead. Barnaby had told him that he had dined at the restaurant before, and thus he must have known the eatery's soundtrack of choice. And the third and fourth clue: the awfully romantic lighting, and where they had been seated – at a table alongside a large window overlooking a wonderful flower garden.

It all screamed "date" to someone like Kotetsu, and he was no stranger to such lovey-dovey occasions, having once treated a woman to romantic outings alike.

He was thankful that the conversation had at least been laid-back. They talked about work and most recent missions, and even playfully critiqued how one another had performed or made harmless remarks towards who had been the most dedicated when it came to training. The only thing that bothered Kotetsu was the fact that their voices never passed anything more than a murmur. It bought a sort-of romantic touch to their discussion, and it felt unusual.

Not to mention how there was no place else for his eyes to peer into besides that captivating, emerald stare of the blonde seated across from him, and he had to admit that his eyes were surprisingly striking, more so than he had remembered. There was no one else for him to give him attention to besides Barnaby, and he doubted the blonde could complain about all of the attention being showered upon him. He was the veteran's focus for the evening, just like a date would be. He was relieved when their hostess arrived to take their orders, and his eyes could at last glance elsewhere without his behavior appearing rude or ill-timed. He ended up telling the young woman both of the dishes the two of them wished to have for the evening, and even if he butchered the names horribly, he couldn't help but laugh at himself. He was pleased to see that his embarrassing mispronunciation of their entrées had brought a smile to the waitress' lips, and to, more importantly, Barnaby's lips.

He liked to make him smile, whether he fully realized it or not. Whether or not such fondness hinted at what could be the awakening of hidden feelings of romance towards the younger hero, he didn't know, and he supposed the thought did in fact scare him. Why would someone of Barnaby's class, elegance and poise concur to reciprocating loving emotions to a man like Kotetsu, who was, in more ways than one, his polar opposite? It didn't seem likely, and his lack of belief in the notion that he would ever have a thing with Barnaby was the reason why he tried his hardest to keep the feelings suppressed. There was no need to get his hopes up, and it wasn't like he could complain about the relationship he had now with Barnaby.

But, by the end of their evening, after they had conversed more and finished their dishes, the odd feelings of romance were once again churning through his stomach. Kotetsu wanted to blame the amount of wine he had consumed throughout the course of their meal. Maybe the drink he had ordered was much heavier in terms of alcoholic content than he had thought. But, despite his excuses, he came to the realization that whenever he looked at Barnaby, or whenever he made him laugh in that delicate chuckle, an unstoppable flutter would skip through his heart. He felt warmed, or even special, to be the one keeping his partner so content. Kotetsu could not recall a time when Barnaby had been in such high spirits when in his presence. Not once had he snapped at him or called him an old man. That was a first.

Kotetsu pretended to be mesmerized by the clearish liquid swirling in his wineglass, though he was, in all honesty, allowing himself a moment of thought while Barnaby made conversation with just another devoted fan that happened to magically recognize him from the other side of the restaurant. He mused over his own emotions, perhaps too much, to the point where he felt conflicted. It amazed him how much the wedding band on his finger made him hesitate. His doubts and questions were constant, non-stop, as he felt a devotion to his past love, and a sort of devotion to his current counterpart. The veteran ended his deep contemplation with a sigh and set his wineglass on the table, fingers pushing through his shaggy mane. This kind of thinking wasn't meant to be conducted during an evening where he was supposed to feel at ease.

The hostess returned to the table with the check, and he wasn't surprised to see that Barnaby was still caught up in what looked like an engaging conversation with just another starstruck female. Kotetsu took advantage of the blonde's distracted state and snatched the bill, adamant about paying for both of their meals. The thought in the latter made him realize how quickly their innocent dinner-date was turning into an actual date, with him treating his partner. He hoped he was just overthinking again. He was just being nice, and there was nothing wrong, or implicative, about being nice!

Of course, Barnaby would have a problem with him expressing such hospitality, and he braced himself for what he expected would be, within the next ten seconds, some sort of argument. However, the real argument that transpired wasn't about how Kotetsu insisted on covering for both of their meals. It was about the older hero's behavior, and about a seemingly subconscious sin the veteran had committed when the waitress had turned her back and started to waltz away from their table. The youngest of the pair had not been as distracted as his partner may have believed.

Barnaby did not hesitate to address the behavior, at once, as soon as he had graced his devoted fan with an autograph on her napkin and even allowed her to shake his hand. But, in an instant, his friendly façade vanished, and he practically glared at the man seated across from him.

Kotetsu, dumbfounded, stared. "What?"

"...What was that about, Kotetsu."

The veteran blinked, but soon glanced away, under the belief that his partner was referring to his odd gentleman-like behavior. In the process of sliding his credit card into the pocket inside the checkbook, he turned a pair of perplexed amber eyes up to the displeased face of his partner. "What was what about? This?" A hand waved the little black checkbook in gesture, and he made a goofy grin. "A-Ah, well...I know this whole thing was your idea, but I would feel bad if you -"

"Not that. Your eyes wandered."

_Scorpio's are very possessive. They feel threatened if you even look at another person across the room._

Kotetsu blinked. Wandered? When had his eyes wandered? He and his horrible memory were convinced that his partner was hinting at the fact that he had looked away from him and down at the checkbook. Was Barnaby really that much of an envious person? He never would have imagined that he could be so envious, and so sensitive, especially around a person like him, the old, clumsy counterpart whose shenanigans he had to put up with on a daily basis.

Oblivious to his true blunder, Kotetsu laughed and attempted to wave off the younger male's discontent with a hand, and still the frown on Barnaby's face seemed to have permanently settled on his lips. "Bunny! I'm not...I'm not _ignoring_ you or anything like that!" He leaned forward and flashed him a smile. "C'mon, you think I'm that rude?"

Barnaby had yet to crack a smile in return. He turned his face, wordless, and motioned to where their waitress now stood, at another table not far from their own. He then glanced to Kotetsu, wearing a frown that seemed more bitter than the last. "You were _looking _at her," he muttered, and then figured it would be best to clarify. "..._Gawking_, Kotetsu."

He would know exactly what he meant.

And the look of shock that plastered itself to the veteran's face suggested that the accusing words of his blonde counterpart had managed to instantly bring him the embarrassing realization. It was not difficult for him to recall the two minutes beforehand, when the waitress had handed him the checkbook and then proceeded to waltz away from their table in a stride he found to be the slightest bit tasteful – rather, _quite_ tasteful. Sure, he had let his eyes wander a little, perhaps to parts of her body that were not supposed to be so obviously ogled at, but he couldn't blame her for having such a rhythmic sway to her hips when she walked.

_Don't try flirting with other people– jealousy is a Scorpio's childhood playmate._

He hadn't even noticed the painful, guilt-ridden silence that had lingered after Barnaby had blamed him for staring. Kotetsu was a mess of unsightly stammers and stutters, a finger pointing from Barnaby to where the waitress now stood to the checkbook and back again, as he couldn't even put into words a proper explanation for his not-so-proper behavior.

Barnaby made a face at him, annoyed.

It was his cue to speak up and confess, while he had the chance. "...Th-There was something on her pants!" he blurted foolishly. "What was I supposed to do? She was ten feet away before I could even -"

Narrowed green eyes caught him in his lie.

He held his breath. His hands curled to fists in his lap, as nervousness settled inside of him and he felt like shrinking beneath such a sharp, unwavering stare. He never liked it when he looked at him like that, so cold and unrelenting. Such a strong gaze was practically pulling the truth right out of him. "Alright, alright," the admittance left him in a defeated sigh, his frame slouched and his face buried shamefully in his palms. "...It was innocent! Besides, you were so busy soaking up all of that attention from your fan. I didn't think you would even notice."

"I was still paying attention to you," he told him immediately. "You were staring much harder than you think. And the way you spoke to her was awfully enthusiastic."

The veteran made a face. "I was being nice!"

A glare in return.

Kotetsu motioned to his wedding ring. His tone quieted, serious. "You know I wouldn't forget the promise I made to a woman once in the past, right?" He smirked a little. "Call me a dirty old man, but I got a little sidetracked. M'sorry."

Barnaby seemed to ignore the latter. "There is a fine line between being friendly and flirting, Kotetsu. You happened to cross that fine line, and noticeably."

"I-I'm just a little behind the times, that's all! My etiquette isn't up to date..."

"And it never will be, at this rate."

Kotetsu paused to compose himself, to sigh and attempt to re-gather the little bit of confidence that Barnaby had seemed to shatter. As much as he did not like to admit it, he supposed he had been a little flirtatious with the younger waitress. He blamed her pretty face and impressive figure. Even if it had been a harmless flirt, he could imagine how uncomfortable Barnaby must have felt, watching out of the corner of his eye as his goofy partner donned an unusual charm and reduced the woman to a collection of adoring smiles and laughs.

Then again, a rather puzzling question happened to cross his mind: Why was Barnaby, of all people, upset that he had checked out a woman? It wasn't like they were dating. This evening wasn't even a date, despite how it felt like one. They weren't even romantically affiliated with one another. So, why all of the fuss?

The question begged to be voiced. Kotetsu shot a look at Barnaby, and he pointed at him with a look of interest that had mixed with an expression of humor and curiosity. "...Bunny is jealous," he murmured through a laugh. "Am I right? You seem kind of upset that I checked her out, huh."

Barnaby rolled his eyes in mock-disgust, attempting to elegantly veil the way his cheeks reddened faintly at the thought of his envy being exposed by lifting his wineglass to his lips. "Don't flatter yourself," he muttered before taking a sip. "It's embarrassing."

There was another laugh. "I think someone's blushing," the drawn out tease.

"That's enough."

He leaned in. "Huh? Look at you. You're definitely red."

Barnaby tried to lean away. "Now you're staring at _me_."

"So, you really _are _blushing."

Barnaby looked at him from over the brim of his wineglass. For a moment or two, he simply watched as the amused smirk on his partner's face only broadened and something twinkled in those amber eyes. Maybe it was victory, or maybe it was a fondness for the undeniably adorable look that crossed the blonde's usual stoic face. The veteran seemed to be happy that he had made someone as stiff as Barnaby feel a twinge of jealousy, but the young hero only shook his head, failing to hide the sly smile that did touch his lips.

"You're the one who kept asking me if tonight was truly a date," he murmured smoothly. "Perhaps I have been purposefully treating it as such all along." His tone of voice hushed to a toying whisper, whilst his emerald eyes donned a look that implied something a little sensual. And dangerously so, in a way that made the older man all hot and antsy in his seat. "You should know, Kotetsu, it isn't polite to stare at others when you're on a date."

The amusement on his face vanished. Kotetsu froze, with his mouth open in disbelief and his eyes rounded in surprise. A date. Had he been right all along? Who would have known that a person as poised and professional as his partner would prove to be the kind of person to find amusement in playing mind games? It wasn't like Kotetsu could say he minded. He loved this side of Barnaby, and felt his heart race at how near he was to the opposing pretty face. To his surprise, he didn't flinch when Barnaby dared to lean in even closer and lightly drag the brim of his own wineglass against the older hero's bottom lip, to toy with him and officially turn their innocent outing for dinner into an unexpectedly steamy date

Barnaby smirked as he whispered, "You're losing it."

Kotetsu could only muster a demure smile. "You're such a tease."

"Are you surprised?"

He chuckled. "I'm an old man! You should know better than to pull something like this!"

The blonde smiled, and watched as the other man mirrored him, with his gentle amber eyes crinkling at their corners. "It's fun to mess with you," the murmur. "Though, it shouldn't have ever been a surprise to the one who had known it all along."


	2. The Scorpio and Appearance

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a bit random and silly, but I really like it~ Not too much steaminess in this one, but expect something a bit naughty in a chapter or twoooo ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: The Scorpio and Appearance<strong>

When Barnaby had neglected to answer the door after the fifteen times he had rang the doorbell, Kotetsu had been left with no choice but to call him. He was perplexed when his partner did not pick up the first time, but in the middle of the second round of dial tones, his face lit up at the sound of the younger hero's voice on the other line, even if his tone was curt and unamused, as per usual. He cut the veteran off before he could stammer anything senseless, simply informing him that the door had been unlocked the entire time.

"Leave it to you to be so senseless, old man," Barnaby had mocked him without humor in his voice, because his partner's mindless behavior was more standard than anything else.

"Hey! Usually, it's the guest who has the door opened for them!" he shouted.

"And usually, the guest has enough sense to tell the host ahead of time when they plan on visiting," the blonde almost sighed. "You're growing more and more forgetful with age."

Kotetsu didn't bother to respond to the usual tease from the younger hero, far too used to it in the first place. He instead ended the conversation with a curse grumbled bitterly through his gritted teeth and immediately pushed open the door, marching straight for Barnaby's bathroom, where he had said he had been. Adjusting his hat on his head, he couldn't help but wonder why the other hero hadn't paused whatever it was he was occupied with in the bathroom to answer the door. Maybe he had been in the shower.

"Y'know, I was starting to think there was something wrong with you, Bunny!" Kotetsu was exclaiming through a nervous laugh, as he had to admit that he was embarrassed to have completely disregarded the option of simply turning the doorknob. He made his way down the hall and shook his head, shoving his hands down into his pockets. "I never thought you could just leave it open for me! Since you have that…fancy-password-thing. What'd you call it the other day?"

In no time, he reached the bathroom door, and figured Barnaby would open it for him whenever he was finished tending to whatever duties he had been in the middle of. Content with continuing his conversation, even if the younger hero couldn't see him, he went on, saying something about how he felt cool for making himself fried rice for breakfast instead of lunch, and then how he had been on his way to the training room when he realized that it would be more fun to work out alongside his friend, hence the reason (or excuse) for his unexpected visit. He then became side-tracked and spoke about his daughter, and some conversation the two of them had shared the previous evening.

Whatever it was about, Kotetsu ended up cracking up…

…and paused abruptly, realizing that Barnaby had yet to utter a word.

He had been unknowingly speaking to the bathroom door for the past five or six minutes, and that it was starting to feel awfully lonesome, standing in the hall all by himself. He was sure Barnaby was on the other side, and moving around. He could hear him running the water, his bare feet stepping on the tiled floor, his hand snatching a couple of tissues and the occasional sigh. Kotetsu knew he aggravated him sometimes, but…could it be that he was being ignored? On purpose?

He made a face and furrowed his brow. Perhaps he had stumbled upon his partner's home at the wrong time and caught him in yet another one of his bad moods. It was unfortunate for Barnaby that Kotetsu was not the type of person to step away from the door, turn around and quietly exit the apartment to leave the blonde in peace. The veteran, of course, felt as though his partner needed to be comforted, and despite how much Barnaby hated his meddling, it was against his nature to simply abandon the young hero if he was feeling down in the dumps.

Without even remotely considering how it would be common decency for him to at least warn his partner before walking in on him, he pressed a palm against the barely-open door and stepped forward.

"What's going on in here? Are you feeling okay?" he asked in a careful tone.

Kotetsu prepared to find the door pushed immediately back towards him, but when no resistance came his way, he continued.

"…Hey, Bunny? Are you listening to me or am I just talking to a - _O-Oi!"_

There wasn't much he could do to brace himself for what he walked in on.

Barnaby, scarcely dressed, with oversized, albeit adorable, rollers fixed up in his freshly treated blonde locks. The entire bathroom smelled like his shampoo, along with the distinctive aroma blow dryers left behind after they were used. He spotted the device set down on the counter, alongside a couple of combs and brushes, but none of that could explain why he was standing there dressed in nothing but his briefs. Kotetsu like he was violating him – with only his eyes – by unintentionally staring in the few seconds he found himself completely taken aback.

_Scorpio's love their appearance..._

"Bu-Bunny!" he shielded his eyes, frozen in place. "Wh-Why...Sh-Shouldn't you-"

Barnaby wore a harsh frown. He neither looked the slightest bit embarrassed to be caught so indecent, or the slightest bit surprised that Kotetsu lacked the sense to even knock before entering a place as personal as a bathroom. He was starting to get used to the old man's brainless behaviors, but the depth of his idiocy would always astound him.

"I should know better than to think that an old man like you would be familiar with his manners," he mumbled, situating a final hair roller at the back of his head, pressing it into place with a satisfying click. He made a face at his reflection in the mirror, leaning in closer to examine a certain something about the length of his bangs, because his hair was, at the moment, much more interesting than his partner. "You should have knocked. It's as simple as that. You brought this upon yourself, Kotetsu."

He still had his eyes covered. "I was worried! I thought you were mad at me!"

Barnaby shot him a look. "I didn't even say anything to you."

"Which is why I thought you were mad!"

The younger hero sighed through his nose. "Please, it's too early for this."

The veteran winced, at last lowering his hands. It took all of his effort to keep his eyes pinned on the blonde's face, and not his sculpted form, in spite of how tempting the latter may have been to him, perhaps unbeknownst to Barnaby. The twenty-something-year-old looked a bit too perfect in nothing but briefs, to no one's surprise.

"Y-Yeah, but...shouldn't you have something else on besides-"

"I don't like to wear clothes when I'm busy with my hair," Barnaby cut him short. "It's frustrating to finish and find hair all over my leather jacket. I think it's easier to disregard clothes altogether." Taking a pause, he flicked his eyes aside to Kotetsu, who had been, a split second before, letting his stare wander a little too far south. He thanked any and every deity for bringing his stare upwards before Barnaby could notice.

Before he knew it, the younger hero was speaking again, blinking his emerald eyes. "I doubt you can relate to this," he muttered, his lips ghosting a smirk. "You don't take much care of your hair, do you, Kotetsu."

The old man, of course, over-reacted and took offense. "There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

"I never said there was anything wrong with it."

The usual wise-ass comeback shut him up.

Barnaby proceeded, turning his attention a bit haughtily back to the mirror, with his hands lifting to let slender fingers carefully adjust where a couple of the rollers had been positioned. "I'm only saying. We're a team, and if we don't look presentable, you can guarantee that the public's fondness towards us will decline."

_...and their partner's appearance should match theirs: well groomed._

Kotetsu planted his hands on his hips and grumbled. "But, it's not like they see us out-of-armor all the time. You're the one who can take your helmet off and walk around and have everyone know who you are." He made a face. "I have to wear that mask."

The younger hero almost rolled his eyes, but playfully. This time, his smirk touched his lips, and broadened as he peered over his shoulder to the veteran. "Don't take this too personally. I don't want to have to take you to the salon with me, when I have my next appointment."

A short, hearty chuckle, as Kotetsu tried not to inwardly admit that he loved the way his counterpart's emerald eyes glimmered whenever he would tease him. And he kind of loved how he looked wearing rollers.

"Ah, that's a big enough threat," he remarked with a smile. He approached him and reached a hand out to playfully poke and pull at one of the oversized rollers fixed in his hair. Much to Barnaby's chagrin, he protested and tried to ease the older man away.

"What are you doing, Kotetsu?" he narrowed his eyes.

"You look even more like a cute bunny, now," the veteran grinned.

Barnaby turned his face in time to mask a blush. _Him? Cute?_ "You always told me I never acted 'cute,'" he answered him quietly, all of a sudden ending his efforts to stop his partner from messing with his rollers. "Am I making progress?"

His grin softened and he regarded him warmly, with his hand drifting from his dolled up hair to the curve of his shoulder. "Only all the time," the wink.


	3. The Scorpio and Emotions

**Author's Note: **I received a review from a reader who figured it was time for Kotetsu to " take a bite out of that venomous arachnid that's, sadly, his partner," and instead of getting mad at this person for critiquing the way I depicted Barnaby and Kotetsu's relationship to be, I took the advice to heart and actually ended up agreeing. I've felt the same, after all, and I decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to incorporate this into a chapter.

Enjoy the mini-feud between Kotetsu and Barnaby~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03: The Scorpio and Emotions<strong>

Kotetsu was often the target on which Barnaby's snippy remarks landed. Most of the time, he would openly let the bitter comments come his way, because brushing aside his partner's attitude and remaining unaffected by the fury of unexpected mood swings was just another item on his to-do list. But, there were times when the remarks honestly bothered him, to the point when not even the easygoing veteran could not find within himself an excuse to let Barnaby's words roll off him like water on a duck's back. Sometimes, Barnaby really did piss him off, and sometimes, he could not hold back what he wanted to say to him, no matter how hard he tried.

So, one day, he hadn't been thinking before speaking, as per usual, and he unhesitantly voiced his mind. The younger hero had been ranting for minutes, to himself, quite frankly, about how the old man's ways were much too outdated, and that it was only a matter of time before he was left behind with his obsolete morals. He kept telling him about what he had done wrong during recent and older dispatches, offering him "friendly" advice that was all spoken in a sniding, not-so-friendly tone.

Bottom line, Barnaby was shamelessly glorifying himself with that aggravating, haughty smirk and impolitely dismissing Kotetsu with a few small waves of his hand, again placing himself high up on that pedestal inside his head. It couldn't have possibly been any more annoying. And that's when Kotetsu snapped.

"You don't have to be so damn cocky."

_Scorpio's can be emotionally sensitive. _

Strike one.

The veteran knew he was in trouble the second the comeback left his lips. But, to his surprise, he couldn't say he regretted standing up for himself. On a daily basis, he endured some form of critique and judgment from his younger, not-at-all-wiser, smart-ass of a partner. He liked to think that this moment in time had only been bound to happen at some point, and that Barnaby was the one who had brought it upon himself in the first place, perhaps unknowingly. This is what he got - or maybe _deserved _- for treating his elder like such garbage for months on end.

Aghast, the blonde stared, unblinking, with a gently furrowed brow. His arms, already folded against his chest, wound even tighter and he narrowed his emerald eyes, appearing almost disgusted that Kotetsu had found the courage to talk back to him. Where had this sudden courage come from? "..._Excuse _me?" he asked, a thick eyebrow arched and his jaw locked firmly. "I wouldn't even try speaking to me in that -"

"I could care less," the veteran scoffed.

Strike two.

Barnaby, visibly, grew more angered.

The weight of the tension in the room was tangible. Kotetsu, inwardly, felt thankful that they were at least in the locker room, having returned from a dispatch. If their argument grew out of hand, hopefully one of the other heroes would walk in and break it up. Nevertheless, of course, Barnaby had been scolding him since the second the mission had ended, chiding him for lacking in his ability to be an effective partner, offering various suggestions as to how he could best improve his performance and even chiding him for spending more time hanging out at the bar than training. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blahh.

Every comment, every smirk and every word had ticked him off - bit by bit by bit. Now, holding anything back seemed damn well near impossible.

Now, Barnaby turned to face him with his mouth twisted into a frown and his hands planted firmly against his hips. There was a stiff silence, as the young hero studied the older man with obvious displeasure, both offended and appalled to be spoken to in such a way. "What in the _world _is wrong with you?" he asked, tense. "_Tch. _I'm aware that no one is fond of criticism, Kotetsu, but the least you could do is listen to me."

The veteran nearly rolled his eyes, turning his face as if unable to look at his partner for even a moment longer. He feared he might really lose his cool. "I have. I listen to you each and every single day, Bunny! It's always the same from you," he grumbled, running his hand down the front of his face. "It's always what I've done wrong, what I need to do, what I should improve on, what I didn't do right, how I prodded into your life and screwed something up..." Waving a hand, he frowned at him. "I'm sick of it, alright? Enough's enough! Cut it out!"

Strike three.

Barnaby would not stand for being yelled at, especially by a man who, all of a sudden, insisted on speaking to him as though he were a child. Someone of his poise, his attitude and his character would never be addressed with such condescending, chastising words. "I suggest you stop before you say something even more foolish," he spoke through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed and cutting. "You're embarrassing."

_Scorpios have a lot of pride._

"Am I? I think I'm just standing up for myself for once, Bunny," the partner responded honestly, even if in an agitated tone. "I can only stand so much from you."

"Seems like that makes two of us."

Only a second of silence, as Kotetsu tensed. And in that second, the older of the duo desperately reminded himself to not be too firm with the twenty-something-year-old, so as to not cause any unnecessary conflict that would ruin their relationship in the long run. This conversation - well, argument - was a healthy one, he tried to convince himself. Because, as human beings, arguments are often the most heated with those most cherished, and _loved. _

Barnaby spoke again. "Perhaps if you _showed _me something."

"Showed you _what?"_

"Improvement," he answered simply.

Already incredibly flustered, the veteran let out a brief, pained laugh. "You're kidding! What more could you ask for? I don't know about you, but I'd say you and I have become pretty damn solid as a team!"

"I'm not talking about _us. _I'm talking about you," the short, bitter reply.

Kotetsu pushed his fingers through his hair, angrily gripping a fistful of his own dark locks. "C'mon, don't act like this. Don't play dumb. If I hadn't improved, and if _you _hadn't improved, Wild Tiger and Barnaby would have failed months ago." He made a face. "It's common sense, and you know that."

A light scoff. "Both of us know that I've been strong since the start."

In disbelief, he stammered. "There you go again! You're full of it, Bunny!" Full of conceit and full of such pride - but Kotetsu bit his tongue to keep himself from saying any of that. Instead, the veteran took a step forward and motioned furiously towards the door, leaning in to make sure his partner clearly saw the frustration on his face. "I'm telling you, you're going to be a wreck the day someone stronger than you squashes your little ego." He pointed at him and nudged him hard against the chest with his fingertip. "Check back into reality every once and a while."

The blonde shot him a nasty glare, and swatted away the other man's hand. "I'm only saying, I have _yet _to see improvement."

An overwhelmed groan escaped him lengthily. "_You _haven't, but everyone else has," Kotetsu replied, nearly cutting his partner short. "In case you don't remember, I've moved up one spot on the ranking board! If that's not improvement, I don't know what is."

Barnaby had the nerve to chuckle. Kotetsu's frustrated heightened at the delicate, faintly audible sound. Again, the rookie folded his arms while he calmly looked elsewhere, with that snooty smile still plastered on his pretty face. "Please," he sighed, seemingly care free and unaffected. "Let's not over-excite ourselves over something so petty."

Kotetsu was even more riled up. "Leave it to you to call it petty."

"I thought you never cared much for points."

"That's beside the point. I'm telling you, it's a sign that I'm improving." His amber eyes, usually warm and kind, narrowed coldly, zeroing in on the rude smile Barnaby refused to discard. And, to add, the blonde wasn't looking at him, disrespecting his elders yet another time. He didn't think when he reached out to swiftly grab Barnaby by his arm, yanking the limb roughly, but not enough to cause pain. It was only a means to get him to look him in the eyes, albeit forceful.

The young hero frowned, struggling as he found it difficult to yank his arm from such a strong, unyielding clasp. "Let go of me," he muttered quietly, only to have Kotetsu blatantly ignore him and hold his arm tighter. "I said -"

"_Be quiet _and listen to me."

He would have told him to shut up, but fortunately, the blonde quieted instantly at the sound of such bold words, and the veteran had no reason to tell him to hush a second time. Kotetsu forced himself to take a pause for the sake of staying sane, his voice firm and at the same time calm. "I get it, Bunny. We piss each other off, but get off your high horse, understand? We're a team, whether you like it or not. We're here to _support_ one another, not tear each other down."

Eye contact lingered for what felt like moments on end, remaining strong and unwavering in how it did not falter, direct and straightforward in how his sternness penetrated the depth of the opposing stare. The older man's own glare had softened, and while Barnaby's remained sharp, he could see in his emerald gems that his words had touched home, even in the slightest. Barnaby had, at least, taken into consideration what the irritable old man had to say.

At last, he released his arm and stepped past him.

"Remember that, Bunny," the veteran murmured on his way from the room. At the threshold, he paused and looked over his shoulder. He was neither smiling nor frowning, wearing a serious expression that could only be mustered by a man who felt as concerned as he did sincere. "Neither one of us can afford to lose what we have together."


	4. The Scorpio and Desire

**Author's Note: **Soooo, as promised~ Things get a bit steamy! Be prepared for a part two/continuation sometime soon, because I had way too much fun with this~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04: The Scorpio and Desire<strong>

"There _must _be another meaning to your name." The purring voice slipping sensually from Barnaby's lips went straight through the veteran, leaving him with nothing but a case of shaking knees and sweating palms. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, or if he was to respond as normally as he would, or question why the blonde had kicked his stoicism to the curb and loosened up to him in an undeniably arousing way. Blame the alcohol, was his first thought, but then again, Barnaby had proved to be surprisingly lucid even when a bit tipsy.

"...My _name?_" Kotetsu echoed with a sheepish smirk. "Tell me what you mean..."

The laugh that escaped his younger counterpart sent him shivers. It wasn't like him to make such a delicate sound, let alone laugh at all. "Your _hero_ name. _Wild _Tiger." The veteran couldn't take much more of how the blonde was speaking to him - accentuating every word and lingering on his vowels, talking in a tone that was hushed and sultry, his words drawled in a way that made his heart swell. And for once, this didn't feel like one of Barnaby's little tests. This time, it actually felt like Barnaby was trying to imply something...hot.

_Scorpios have a sexy aura about them._

The opposing body pressed closer.

Kotetsu snapped back into reality, gulping. "Hmm?"

Barnaby was purring again. "Don't you know what I mean, old man?"

Of course, Kotetsu knew what he meant, but it was voicing a proper response that seemed to be his trouble. He had assumed that Barnaby had watched the number of drinks he had downed at the bar, but then again, he hadn't been glancing over at his partner nearly enough to even have a guess as to how much alcohol he had ingested. And he couldn't recall a time when Barnaby had appeared this intoxicated, or at least drunk enough to become loose. The smell of alcohol lingered on his breath, and now throughout the main room of the rookie's apartment. Kotetsu was still trying to accept the reality that his partner - his stunning, admittedly _beautiful _partner - had positioned himself up against his body, and now kept him pressed against the door, keeping the veteran held captive and unable to escape.

Was he going to complain? Of course not. He couldn't deny that he was turned on, because who would have ever guessed that Barnaby, of all people, would have this side to him?

_ Scorpio is one of the horniest signs._

Kotetsu dared to set his hands against either side of the blonde's slender middle, letting his fingers curl naturally against surprisingly-feminine hips. Almost like a woman's body, but even more seductive, because it was Barnaby Brooks Jr. who arched and moved against him. He, for a second, became lost in the way he felt underneath his hands, and rubbed at sides slowly, deeply, massaging the warm, soft skin he knew was hidden beneath that signature leather jacket. Would he ever be so lucky to be able to actually touch that soft skin, or would he always have to resort to his fantasies?

Barnaby brought the older man from his daze, his hands pressing firmly against his front, pushing carefully against a strong, sculpted chest and fanning long, pale fingers out against the firmness of his pectorals. The feeling of a racing heart beneath his palm, alone, was enough to make the blonde bite his lip. He had the old man all worked up, though that had been the goal all along. No one could resist the kind of appeal he had to offer.

"Are you listening to me?" he whispered, dragging sharp nails down the front of the green dress shirt. "Mmh. Earth to _Wild _Tiger."

Kotetsu, in response, tipped his head back against the door and released a sound that seemed to be a mix between a sigh and a groan. How much more was he supposed to be able to handle? He knew it wouldn't be long until he fell prey to the seduction and became reduced to nothing more than a puddle underneath Barnaby's boots.

"Aah..._Wild Tiger_," he echoed him. "Are you trying to tell me something, Bunny?"

"Surely, you're not that clueless," the murmured reply. At the subtle feeling of constriction from around his throat, the veteran glanced down in time to watch delicate fingers fix themselves to the fabric of his necktie and carefully tug. The digits were deliberately slow in their seemingly meticulous toying with the accessory, and it took them only a second to flutter up to where the knot had been fastened at the older man's collar. With a surprising amount of grace and ease, Barnaby skillfully loosened the knot and let the necktie fall silently to the floor, and their feet. It may have been a small garment, but Kotetsu felt significantly more naked, just watching it drift to the ground.

His amber eyes focused on the opposing stare, even if the blonde seemed too distracted to glance up at him and pay him any mind. He seemed too focused on his dress shirt. Almost like he wanted it off, too.

"I guess...there could be another meaning to my name," the older hero finally answered the recurring tease, letting his fingers curl further around the shape of his partner's sides. All of a sudden, he discovered within himself a sort of gutsiness and slid his hands to the blonde's backside, where his palms cupped a firm pair of buttocks and gripped them with anything but innocent intentions. Arching sharply, Barnaby made a gasp and clutched his shirt, bringing to Kotetsu's attention that he had somehow managed to unfasten at least three of his buttons without him noticing. Lust could not have been clearer on those youthful features.

Green eyes were piercing, and suggestive. "Go on," he almost begged of him in a voice no louder than a whisper. Button by button, the dress shirt was further loosened, and each little bit exposed more of the tanned build he had been hiding all along. "Don't stop there, Kotetsu."

The veteran would have been lying if he hadn't admitted to how much it aroused him, to hear the blonde's voice utter such needy words. He was vaguely aware of where his own hands were traveling, sliding slowly away from a perfect behind to fiddle with a belt, a button or two, and a zipper. Barnaby must have been waiting for him to make the move for some time now, as he immediately broadened his stance to straddle his older counterpart, letting his pants slip down to his mid-thigh and expose only a bit of pale, slender legs. Kotetsu was not surprised to see a distinctive bulge at the front of clinging boxer briefs. It was clear he wasn't the only one immensely turned on.

"I'm _wild_," Kotetsu snarled, bearing his teeth like a true tiger would while he pressed their foreheads together. His tongue moved carefully over his mouth, both lips grazing teasingly along the contour of one of Barnaby's cheekbones before deciding to latch themselves to the sweet shell of his ear. A pale earlobe was caught between his teeth, chewed and nibbled on, and bringing forth a delicious moan from the aroused blonde. Kotetsu grabbed him by the behind again, and pushed their lowers together, hungry, and no longer shy. "I'm wild for _you_, Bunny."

_ Scorpio's are shy until you make the first move._

The second grab to his behind was rough enough to make him reel. Like before, he gasped, and this time he let his fingers finish unfastening the buttons of his partner's dress shirt. Either side of the garment was pushed aside, completely exposing to him the veteran's tanned torso, sculpted to absolute physical perfection from over a decade of intensive training, and beautifully carved, a true temptation for his fingertips. He touched over him, tracing lightly over the grooves and folds of where muscle lay, over his chest and all the way down to his abdomen. The touching was not enough to keep his desire subsided or even temporarily satisfied, as he soon dipped forward and ran his lips from one nipple to the next, not once tasting or lapping at the buds that were now hardening underneath the cold air, but merely taunting him, and making his heart race even quicker. And making him harder.

And this time, he moaned shamelessly, practically growling for more.

"Oh, _Barnaby_..."

The moment he started to work at unfastening the belt, the button and the zipper of his partner's pants, Kotetsu acted, and seemed desperate to remove the leather jacket keeping so much of Barnaby's body from his sight. Content to see that desire pumped furiously through both of their veins, the blonde acted faster than his counterpart, feeling arousal heighten in a flourish within him. "You know me," the rookie told him softly, with a smirk touching his lips. "I won't believe you until you prove it to me."

The jacket slipped from Barnaby's shoulders a second or two after Kotetsu's pants pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of the pants, while the blonde shrugged away his jacket, and did himself the favor in stripping out of his undershirt. Kotetsu looked him over, slowly and carefully, in much admiration of the slender, half-naked frame standing before him. His smirk hadn't faded in the slightest. "Prove what to you, Bunny?" his husky question, as he knew he only wanted to hear Barnaby talk to him again, in that sensual voice. "Tell me exactly how you want me to prove it to you."

Ten fingers pushed themselves deep into a mane of dark hair, and nails scraped his scalp hard enough to make the man moan. "Prove to me just how wild you are, Wild Tiger," his whisper against the corner of Kotetsu's mouth. The moment cried out for a kiss - for a gesture romantic and passionate enough that would vividly depict how badly each of them wanted to ravage the other, out of pure lust and a need to release. But, Barnaby wouldn't kiss him, because where was the fun in that? He found it much more amusing to watch Kotetsu suffer underneath all of his desire. And it clearly showed when the veteran winced, needy.

Kotetsu returned his hands to the blonde's hips. "Be careful what you wish for," he smirked. "You're asking for something that might leave you sore for a week."

"I'm aware." Barnaby smiled and let their noses touch. "I wouldn't doubt for a second what I want from you."

"Ahh, I'll give you much more than just proof," the purr from Tiger.

And that smile that spread beautifully across Barnaby's face let him know in an instant that he had successfully hit the jackpot.

_If a Scorpio is smiling devilishly at you and without saying a word, you know the Scorpio wants to sleep with you._


	5. The Scorpio and Sex

**A/N: **First of all, apologies on the long wait! Life has suddenly decided to become super busy in many, many ways, but I haven't forgotten about this story! Here's the kinky chapter some of you have been anticipating, I'm suuure! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05: The Scorpio and Sex (Part I)<strong>

_Scorpio's always have sex on their minds._

Kotetsu had Barnaby almost completely naked, and yet the only thing he could stare at was his eyes. His big, green eyes, and how they were even more captivating without a sharp pair of glasses for them to hide behind. Kotetsu was thankful that the blonde didn't seem to mind his dazed gawking, and he was glad that he remained still when he shifted to cradle one flushed cheek in the warmth of his palm, before he simply dipped down to press a kiss between the two emerald gems. He kept his lips there, on the bridge of his nose, until the content rookie hummed and weaved his arms around his neck to keep him pressed close, and to beg him, with only those beaming green eyes, for just one more kiss like that.

_The key is almost always the Scorpio eyes. The depth is always there...large and pouting with emotion._

With a smirk, Kotetsu leaned in to kiss him again. He peered down into his partner's pretty face to find emerald eyes staring up at him, their depth reflecting not only beauty, but a kind of desire that the veteran would not dare turn away from. It was clear as to what Barnaby wanted from him, because why else would the two of them be so scarcely clad and caught up in each another, at Barnaby's bedroom door? As much as his racing hormones wanted to drive his body to pin the younger hero down and cut to the chase, Kotetsu still kept himself mannerly and knew he wanted to make this as romantic as possible. And he would act accordingly, moving slowly, deliberately and lovingly, because Barnaby deserved the best, after all.

He listened to him purr when his thick fingers made their way into his hair, passing through soft blonde curls without any sort of fuss from Barnaby. "What's on your mind, Bunny," the husky voice slipped into the rookie hero's ear, sending a pleasant chill through his bones. Every inch of his body felt sensitive, lit up and dancing with sensitivity, and he wanted to whine when a sturdy hand slid all the way down his spine, to ease into his underwear and cup a firm cheek of his perfect behind. Since when had Kotetsu become so aware of when, where and how to touch him, and how to make him gasp? He could feel himself losing control with every passing second, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he would feel a burning sensation of _need_, not want.

He hissed and leaned up to press a kiss to the rough, short hairs of the older hero's beard, fanning out slender fingers over the hard surface of a tanned torso. Muscles flexed in response to the touch, a subtle sensation that he happened to feel and curl his digits into, drawing a deep groan from his older counterpart. "You're being far too modest," Barnaby told him a bit breathlessly, trailing lips lightly down his throat. "I've been waiting for you to push me onto my bed and get to business, Kotetsu."

"Get to business, huh," he grinned. The veteran played dumb, only because his inner pervert loved to hear Barnaby talk dirty. Perhaps because it was so hard to believe that someone of such poise and character would ever let themselves speak such naughty words in a tone quite unprofessional. "And all this time, I've been going for that old-fashioned, romantic vibe. You're much dirtier than I thought."

Barnaby didn't respond right away. He had his lips latched to a collarbone, and breathed hotly against the even hotter flesh before lapping slowly at his partner's neck. He suckled softly and quietly, dragging fingernails down a strong, sturdy front, all the way down until he could grab at pesky underwear and tug the garment back far enough to have it snap back against tanned skin. There was a needy groan from the veteran and he arched every time his underwear was pulled, a waft of air bringing at least some sort of brief relief to his aching member. His head was back against the wall when Barnaby insisted on biting him, gnawing and nipping the side of his neck until a trail of bite marks were left behind. The sensations shooting through the older man were driving him close to insanity.

_ Scorpio's are talented in teasing and foreplay._

Kotetsu, with both of his hands on Barnaby's far-too-perfect behind, pushed him forward. Their lower bodies met, roughly, and he did so at least thrice. "Damnit, Bunny," he sighed deeply and nearly closed his eyes. He swallowed hard underneath the lips and tongue tasting the length of his throat, and had to stop the rookie before he grew too aroused. He hooked a finger underneath his chin and brought his face upward, brushing his thumb once against his bottom lip before he bowed closer. "Enough of this fooling around," Kotetsu whispered, and as if in agreement, Barnaby leaned forward to kiss him. It certainly wasn't the first time they had kissed, but whenever they did, the flutters and the joys of their first swept through him and he felt caught up in him again, so much so that the pleasure in their kiss became the only thing his mind was focused on...

...Making him entirely unaware of how Kotetsu guided him backwards, toward the bed. Barnaby slipped out of his daze in time to feel himself lie back against the mattress, and in time to watch the veteran climb on top of him, their lips not once separating. There were whispers and pleading moans, the feeling of a tongue warm and wet against his own, larger, calloused hands all over the exposed parts of his body, all ten digits seeking to touch and feel him. Barnaby did himself the honor in stripping out of his underwear, tossing aside the red briefs right after Kotetsu's own hit the ground. A hand, larger and stronger than his, wrapped itself around his throbbing girth and he cried out shortly, the simple gesture enough to light up his already sensitive body. And when a thumb brushed over the swollen head, and nudged its way teasingly into his slit, he broke suddenly from the kiss to gasp for air, barely able to see the smile on Kotetsu's face through his lust induced haze.

"Aahnn...!"

"Such a noisy bunny," the veteran commented with a kiss to a pale shoulder. He tightened his hold on the hot member in his hand and started to stroke him rhythmically, at the same time fixing his lips around one of his reddened nipples. He attacked the bud with no hesitation, vigorously swirling about it with his tongue and nibbling it hungrily with sharp teeth, all while drinking up the noises leaving the rookie. His second hand pushed itself deep into his hair, gripping a generous fistful, fingernails scraping hard against his scalp. And Barnaby mimicked him by lifting shaky, slender digits tugging at the wild, dark mane of his partner, the other far too occupied with grasping the bed sheets to part away and even try to touch another part of the older man's body. Kotetsu, nevertheless content, looked up to catch a glance at rosied cheeks and parted lips, green eyes watching him beneath drooped lids, his curls already mussed. Barnaby wasn't fighting back. If anything, he was telling him to go on, with every moan, whimper and whine. It was arousing – extremely – to both of them.

_ Scorpio is into sexual submission._

He kissed feather-light all the way to the skin just before his groin, and when he paused, he took a second to admire how beautiful the rookie was. It was obvious to him that Barnaby was a fastidious groomer, and that the hair at his crotch was just as important as the hair on his head. Both regions showed off soft, delicate curls, spurring the veteran to brush the tips of his fingers over the neatly trimmed hair. He soon brought his face near again, the feeling of hot breath spreading out over the region was enough to make the blonde arch, and Kotetsu hadn't been expecting fingers to really give such a hard tug to his hair. Otherwise seen as a gesture meant to tell the veteran to stop, he knew it was only Barnaby's way of begging for more.

"M-More, Kotetsu!" he called out to him in a desperate gasp, tangling his fingers in his dark locks of hair. When that didn't seem like enough to get the older hero to act, he resorted to grabbing him by the shoulders, bucking gently beneath him. "Suck me. Suck me dry...!"he pleaded in a breathless voice, his pretty face close. "Sh-Show me how you can make me feel."

Those naughty, hinting words made his heart race. But, in love with the rise the begging gave him, he realized that he wanted even more. His inner pervert just could not be satisfied. "I have to hear more," he told him in a husky purr, while his hand slid to the base of the stiff shaft and he replaced his fingers with his lips at the head. There, he pressed a long, suckling kiss, making Barnaby moan and blush when precum oozed as an immediate signal of his arousal and approval. Kotetsu's tongue wasted no time in lapping up the somewhat salty, but delectable treat. For a second, he even teased him further and ran his tongue up half of the hardened length. "Come on, Bunny..."

Barnaby curled his toes. "Ahh! D-Do it, Kotetsu! _Now!"_

_ Scorpio is a demanding lover._

Kotetsu drove him even closer to insanity, kissing from his tip to his engorged shaft, and back up again, with small, suckling kisses. He couldn't wipe away the smirk glowing in his eyes or the one fixed subtly on his lips. "God, I _never_ get tired of hearing you scream like that."

"F-Fuck you," the blonde growled and pressed his hand against the back of his partner's head, which did bring Kotetsu that much closer to taking at least some of the erection into his mouth. The gesture may have been sudden and a bit harsh, but there came no complaint from the older hero, who simply eased his lips against and around the leaking head. A lengthy moan from the flushing rookie was the cue that led Kotetsu sliding a majority of the cock against his tongue. His eyes became lidded as he started to suck him thoroughly, working and rubbing an eager tongue against the underside of the throbbing member as his teeth grazed the hot, hard flesh. The little bit not caught between his lips remained trapped in his hand, stroked slowly and squeezed just enough to make Barnaby mewl.

For at least a minute or two, the bedroom became silent, devoid of any conversation apart from the occasional groans from the veteran and helpless noises from the rookie. Their breathing, quickened and heavy, only weighed down the sexual tension in the room even further, and once again, when Kotetsu looked up at him, he saw every bit of depth in those beautiful green eyes. The emotion in them could not have been more obvious, even in the faintness of the room's low lighting. He saw arousal, desire, need, lust…The look was striking, in a way that made his heart want to race and stop all at once.

_Scorpio's ooze sexuality and sex appeal with everything they do, from smiles to eye stares._

At one point, Kotetsu felt his partner's hips spasm and he stopped for the sake of preventing the blonde from climaxing so early. Pulling his lips away, he lapped up a mixture of excess saliva and precum and swallowed the taste slowly, directing his attention immediately to the space between Barnaby's spread legs. Kotetsu moaned when he leaned in, zeroing in on the blonde's entrance and even pressing his mouth to the exposed pinkish hole. Again, his eyelids fell and he groaned in satisfaction, parting his lips to let his tongue snake forth and wriggle hungrily against the hole. Barnaby arched sharply and shut his eyes. His partner's name left his lips over and over again, and he grabbed at the blankets beneath him, his only means of keeping himself under the slightest bit of control.

"You're a wild one, my tiger," he managed to breathe, watching dazedly as Kotetsu returned to hovering above him. Kotetsu hummed contentedly and kissed him, the taste of the rookie's own precum lingering on his lips. The blonde allowed himself a moment to glance downward and sneak a peek of the older hero's own needy arousal, against which his slender fingers brushed against when he extended a hand. "But, stop being such a pussy cat and fuck me already."

The veteran laughed briefly. Where had he learned to talk like that? "Mmnh, only if you'll scream for me again," he whispered and brought his face close, to kiss Barnaby's waiting lips. "I won't go on unless you make that a promise."

"I promise," the quick response. "I'll give you much more than a scream."

He arched an eyebrow toyingly. "Will you, Bunny?"

_ Scorpio loves to tell raunchy jokes._

There was a nod, before all four of his limbs wrapped about the opposing frame, and Barnaby set his lips to Kotetsu's ear before purring an incredibly corny, albeit incredibly sexy comeback. "_I'll let out a wild roar_."


	6. The Scorpio and Sex II

**A/N: **Finally! An update! It's about time, I know! :P Here's a sort of continuation of the previous chapter. I made it short and sweet, and focused more of the lovey-dovey goodness we all love~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06: The Scorpio and Sex (II)<strong>

The bed had a characteristic, albeit annoying squeaking that often bothered Barnaby. It was bothersome to him whenever they would be sleeping, and his partner would decide to be restless and shift about in the middle of the night. Even more so, it bothered him during sex, the rhythmic squeaking threatening to drive him up the wall.

But, now the irritating sound faded into the background, dulled beneath the noises of their lovemaking. There was one thing he loved most about their intimacy. Kotetsu always made him feel like the most special human being in Stern Bild – better yet, in the entire world, or even in the entire universe. There was something beautifully sincere about the passion behind the way his lips pressed hard against his, or the way each thrust felt deliberate, placed carefully inside of him, executed with an amazing sense of care and a great desire to make him feel pleased with every push. There was something magical in the way their eyes would lock, a faint, yet clear glimmering that had love written all over it. Kotetsu pleased, spoiled and satisfied him in ways that touched upon all of his senses, and made him feel on a breathtaking place way higher than cloud nine.

_ Scorpio's deserve to be pampered, loved, and adored._

Kotetsu could see it clearly in his face. Barnaby was enjoying all of the attention he was receiving, his emerald eyes wide and heavy with passion. The older hero knew that his partner was a vocal person during their lovemaking, but he was especially vocal when he rubbed just the right way.

"A-Ahh, Kotetsu…! Ahn!" the blonde would grunt and groan, his pretty face partially obscured behind his unkempt curls. Just listening to how the older hero would echo him with his own low moans sent constant shivers up his spine, bringing his fingernails trailing up the toned, tanned skin of his back. The sting of his clawing brought Kotetsu a spike of pleasure, driving him to push harder and aim deeper. He loved making his favorite bunny squeal, after all. There was nothing like hearing him sound so powerless, so needy in his arms.

"You're so close, Barnaby," the younger hero loved it whenever that husky voice would gasp his name, and he could only helplessly nod his head up at him and whine. Kotetsu could feel him edging closer, his entrance constricting and relaxing more rapidly around his erection, almost as if his body desperately wanted to keep the hot length buried inside of him. Kotetsu knew he would give it to him, sincerely and completely, dying to make all of his sexual tension snap with a fantastic orgasm.

"O-Ohh, you're almost there! I want it, Bunny. I want you…!"

Barnaby gasped, fair cheeks flushed with red, mouth agape. "Nnh, aahh!" he whined in an embarrassingly helpless voice, sounding weak and vulnerable beneath his dominating lover. "Y-Yes! Again, right there! Ahn!"

And finally, what was even more magical was the climax. Even the buildup of sexual tension to his orgasm was unbelievably satisfying. Kotetsu's name would leave his name in an accelerating chant, gaining volume in a wonderful crescendo that always pleased the older man's ears. Barnaby loved it when he would be filled to the brim with his hot seed, flooded beyond the capacity of his entrance to the point where the slick semen would escape through the smallest opening. His own seed would make a mess over his stomach, and occasionally make it up to his chest.

But, every time, Kotetsu would moan with him, smother him with kisses and make him feel adored. He would pamper him with the most genuine, most gentle affection, before, during and after his orgasm had even begun, nudging his nose to his cheek or nuzzling the warm, gently beating pulse point on his neck. Barnaby always felt on top of the world when wrapped in those arms, and when so deeply impaled by that rock hard length. He could never get enough of that sensual expertise, and how Kotetsu was able to each time successfully pinpoint his sweet spot, bringing him to the greatest level of satisfaction he would ever come to know. It was no doubt that the sex he had with Kotetsu was also the great he would ever come to know and experience. He was convinced that there was no other man on Earth who could make him feel as respected and loved, someone who could be as caring as he could be wild in bed, yet all the while mindful of how to keep his partner pleased the entire time. How a normally silly, clumsy old man could be so smooth and suave in the bedroom was beyond him.

And yet, extremely sexy.

_ Sex will make or break you with a Scorpio._

"You blew my mind, Kotetsu. I'm not surprised," he whispered to his older partner, breathless and in wonderful afterglow, in his arms. His slender fingers eased aside the strands of dark hair threatening to keep Kotetsu's handsome face veiled. "It's nights like these where I especially realize just how much I love you."

Turning his face, he pressed soft kisses to the small indent of Barnaby's palm, leaning into the hand as it continued to mess with his post-sex hair. His amber eyes still retained some of the heat from their intimacy, but there was something much calmer settling over him. He basked in his own afterglow, lulled by the subsiding, high-energy emotions continuing to pulse through him and, of course, lulled by how Barnaby felt in his arms, so perfect and meant to be. "You deserve only the best from this old man. I love to spoil you. Inside and outside of the bedroom," he grinned. He leaned in and gave him a smooch on the lips. "You know I love you, Barnaby."

"And I love you, too," Barnaby murmured in return. "I love you, Kotetsu."

Mere moments later, fatigued from their lovemaking, they would fall asleep. Kotetsu would always be the first to close his eyes and slip into a dream, which was the only reason why Barnaby would teasingly call him an old man whose sexual stamina wasn't what it used to be. Nonetheless, Kotetsu not once complained about being the first to fall asleep. It meant he would usually be the first to slip into his wonderful dreams.

He would dream about Barnaby, of course, even more frequently after they had made love. He would see his partner - tall, composed, eloquent and handsome, an image of beauty he would love to see in his dreams forever. His dreams of Barnaby never felt long enough, as he would see them doing anything from having a simple, romantic dinner for two, or tangled in the sheets, spewing out explicatives breathlessly as they gasped one another's names. But whenever he dreamed of Barnaby – whether at night or a midday daydream – the warm feelings that made his heart want to burst were always there.

_ After sex with a Scorpio, you will dream and want them again._

It was no doubt that Barnaby's dreams were the same. Even when he saw Kotetsu in his head, he could feel the butterflies fluttering up a storm in his stomach. Never before had he fallen in love so hard for a man. Particularly a man he had first strongly disliked, someone he would rather not spend time with, someone he saw as a loud, hotheaded nuisance. It made his heart twist whenever he realized just how wrong he had been back then. Whenever he opened his eyes and tipped his chin up to see that he was still being cradled in two arms that would never let him go, there was no way he could ever return to the outlook he'd had on Kotetsu that time ago. It was amazing to him, how quickly and drastically his viewpoint had changed in what felt like so little time.

But, he would never, and could never regret it.

Now in love, how could he complain?

_ Scorpios are the most unconditional lovers you can be blessed with._


End file.
